


Would You Like to Try it?

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Hello my fave prophet writer. :) would you please write Gadreel/reader fluffy smut where reader makes a point to take care of him gently as though he couldn’t himself (bathing, massages). It leads to Gad wanting to try sex b/c he trusts her and wants to share the enjoyment. He understands basics from Eden, but he still needs a little guidance. Maybe hesitates a bit when it gets intense (ptsd), but doesn’t back out. (I don’t mind waiting for you. Definitely worth it!)





	

Warnings: Smut, virgin!Gadreel, language

Fic:

Gadreel had come to you, broken. His grace had been taken and his wings scorched, but he was alive. You took him in without a second thought. He asked for help when it came to living as a human. There was so much he’d never experienced as an angel and you wanted to help teach him everything you could. He asked little of you, but you went above and beyond what he requested. You took care of him, though you knew he didn’t really need you to.

You cooked for him, ran him baths and showers, taught him to shave and brush his teeth, you even gave him massages when his muscles were sore. In many ways, you relied on him just as much as he relied on you. You’d grown attached to him and you wanted to be there for him in any way he needed. He was your best friend and you thought he felt the same way, that’s why his request surprised you so much.

“Y/N, I would like to try having sex with you,” Gadreel announces casually as if it’s the most normal thing he could’ve asked. He pushes his food around his plate with his fork.

“Sex?” you ask, shocked, “Gadreel, are you sure?”

“Perhaps that’s the wrong word,” Gadreel says, “I believe it’s called intercourse, or fucking.” You almost choke on the drink you had just been sipping.

“No, sex works just fine,” you tell him, putting down your cup.

“Then would you like to try it?” Gadreel asks.

“I, um,” you stammer, “Can I ask why?”

“I remember certain things from Eden and my vessel retains … memories,” Gadreel tells you, “From what I understand, sex is supposed to be pleasurable for everyone involved. I admit that I’m selfish in wanting to experience those feelings for myself and with the way you’ve taken care of me, I thought perhaps you would help me. It isn’t just about me though. I also thought that perhaps it could be my way for me to repay you for everything you’ve done for me.”

“Are you sure you know what you’re asking?” you question.

“I understand if you don’t want to,” Gadreel says, continuing to play with what’s left of his food.

“Gadreel,” you say, reaching across the table and taking his hand, “It’s not that. It’s just that I don’t want to take advantage of you.” Gadreel looks up at you slowly.

“You wouldn’t be,” Gadreel says, “I know what I’m asking for and I know it’s a lot, I understand if you refuse.”

“You really want this, with me?” you ask, your thumb running along his knuckles.

“Yes,” Gadreel answers without hesitation, “But only if you want that too … do you want that too?” Gadreel watches you, waiting for your answer.

“Yes,” you tell him, squeezing his hand, “I want that.” Gadreel’s eyes widen.

“You’re sure?” he asks.

“Yeah,” you laugh, Gadreel smiling brightly. He quickly stands from his chair and reaches across the table to grab your plate before grabbing his. “What are you doing?” you laugh as he clears all the dishes and puts them in the dishwasher.

“Cleaning,” he tells you. Walking back to you, he takes your hand and tugs, guiding you to the bedroom. You can’t help but laugh at his enthusiasm. When you reach the bedroom, he pulls you into his arms. “Sorry,” he says, “I’m not sure where to go from here.”

“That’s ok,” you tell him, letting your hands slide up his chest, “I’ll teach you.” Leaning in, you press your lips to his gently. It takes him a moment to react, but when he does, he takes control of the kiss. His hands press flat against you as he pulls you closer, his lips moving against yours. You slide your hands farther up, letting your fingers tangle in his hair as you draw out his bottom lip between your teeth.

Gadreel pulls away from you for a moment, looking at you with wide eyes. You’re about to ask if what you’d done was ok, but Gadreel doesn’t give you a chance. He presses his lips to yours forcefully and kisses you hard. His hands pull at you as if he couldn’t hold you close enough. You part your lips for him and his tongue slips between them, mapping out the space. His fingers tug at the hem of your shirt and you break the kiss, allowing him to pull your shirt over your head. Working together, you remove each other’s clothing, each article adding to the growing pile on the floor.

“You’re so beautiful,” Gadreel whispers, his hands trailing over your body, his eyes taking in every inch of you.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” you tease, running your hands up his body. Pressing your hands against his bare chest, you push him back towards the bed. He tumbles onto it, leaving you standing before him. Gadreel looks up at you, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips as he makes his way higher onto the bed. “We’re going to go slow,” you tell him as you move to straddle his lap, “I don’t know how much you remember from Eden or from your vessel’s memories, but if you need to stop for any reason, just tell me, ok?”

“I want you,” Gadreel says as he reaches for your hips, “Please.”

“Not just yet,” you tell him, leaning down above him. You press a kiss to his cheek before leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. Gadreel groans, his hips shifting beneath you. You rock your hips down, making him groan louder as his cock becomes nestled in your folds.

You continue to tease him, rocking your hips as you leave kisses across his chest. It gets to the point where he can’t take it anymore. He takes hold of your hips and flips you onto your back.

“I need you,” Gadreel says, “Now.” He leaves rough kisses along your collarbone before sucking your nipple between his lips. You hum, arching your back at the feeling. Gadreel’s hips buck forward, grinding his hard cock against you. “Please,” he groans.

Reaching down between you, you take hold of his length, making him groan loudly. You line him up with your entrance and grab his ass cheek with your other hand, guiding him into you. “Gadreel,” you moan as stretches you and fills you to the hilt.

“Oh, Y/N,” Gadreel groans, nestling his face into the crook of your neck. His breathing is heavy and his hands fist into the sheets on either side of your head.

“You’ve gotta move,” you tell him. Gadreel nods, pulling back and thrusting forward, hard. “Gadreel!” you cry out, surprised by his sudden roughness. Your fingertips dig into his skin, holding tight.

Gadreel stops moving, his knuckles turning white and his eyes shut tight. “I’m sorry,” Gadreel says.

“For what?” you ask, reaching up to cup his cheek with your hand. He turns his face away from your touch as if he’s ashamed of himself.

“I’ve hurt you,” Gadreel says, “I shouldn’t have asked you for this, I should’ve known better. Please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you.”

“Gadreel, it’s ok,” you tell him, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, “You didn’t hurt me.”

“Are you sure?” Gadreel says quietly, “It sounded like I did.”

“We don’t have to do this,” you tell him, “We can stop if you want to. I won’t be angry.”

“I - are you sure I didn’t hurt you?” he asks.

“I’m sure,” you answer, “It felt good, really good.” Gadreel’s eyes open slowly, his pupils blown wide with lust.

“You enjoyed the way it felt?” Gadreel asks, looking down at you.

“Very much,” you reply. Gadreel pulls back and thrusts forward hard, making you moan loudly. Pulling back again, he delivers another hard thrust, grunting as he does. His thrusts fall into a steady pace, pushing into you roughly again and again.

“Y/N,” he groans for you, your fingers digging into his skin as you try to hold on. You wrap your legs around his waist, giving him a new angle to enter you at. His cock hits your g-spot perfectly, making you cry out again.

Gadreel hesitates, afraid that he’s hurt you. “Don’t stop,” you tell him, “Please don’t stop, it feels good.” He does as you ask, his pace faltering as it starts up again. Gadreel nestles his face into the crook of your neck again, his lips pressing rough kisses against your skin. You card your fingers through his hair and run them down his back, feeling each ripple of his muscles.

His grunts and groans combined with the way he moans your name makes your stomach twist and knot. You moan and whimper, loving the feeling of him filling you over and over again with each rough thrust. Pulling him towards you, you encourage him to move faster and the feeling makes your walls pull tight around him.

“Y/N,” he groans, “I need …” His words trail off. You knew exactly what he needed. His cock throbs inside you as his thrusts become erratic.

“I know,” you tell him, “It’s ok, I want you to cum.” Gadreel’s breathing hitches. Pulling away, he looks down at you, eyes flooded with need. You cup his face between your hands and guide his lips to yours.

“Y/N,” he mumbles against your lips, “Y/N!” His cock pulses and he pushes himself deep inside you, letting you feel each inch of him as he comes undone. You hungrily swallow the sounds he makes as he draws you closer and closer to your high. “Please Y/N,” he whispers, “I want to make you feel the way I do.” His thrusts slow down, but it only lets you feel each inch of his pulsing cock, sending you over the edge.

“Oh Gadreel!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around him. Gadreel groans as your walls clamp down around him, your body shuddering as each wave of your orgasm washes over you. He presses kisses against your skin as he works you both through your highs, the kisses becoming gentler as his thrusts slow and come to a stop.

“Thank you,” Gadreel whispers against your skin.

“You’re welcome,” you laugh quietly, running your fingers through his hair, “Though you really don’t have to thank me, that was amazing.” Gadreel pulls himself from you gently and moves to lie on his side, one hand reaching up to push a strand of hair behind your ear. “Was it what you thought it would be?” you ask as you turn onto your side to face him.

“Yes, and no,” Gadreel answers, his hand sliding down your side to rest on your hip.

“How do you mean?” you ask, worried that it hadn’t been as good as he had hoped.

“It wasn’t what I remembered,” he tells you, “Or what my vessel remembered. It was much better.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” you laugh, his grin making you smile.

“It was very enjoyable,” Gadreel says, “I wasn’t as gentle with you as I should have been though.”

“I may be human, but I’m not that fragile,” you tell him, “You don’t have to be gentle.”

“The way you say that, it sounds as if it may happen again,” Gadreel says in a hopeful tone.

“Would you like that?” you ask.

“Yes,” he answers quickly, “Very much.” You can’t help but smile at his enthusiasm.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” you tell him, leaning in to kiss him teasingly.

“I’m ready now,” he tells you, his hand pressed flat against your back as he presses himself against you.


End file.
